1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatus to which color images are inputted and from which black and white images are outputted.
2. Related Background Art
An image processing apparatus has recently been proposed, in which an original image containing colors is read, the colored areas of the image are converted into black and white patterned images corresponding to the colors of the original, and the converted images are printed out.
However, even when the colored image in the original comprises only a small area such as thin lines depicted in red color, the above described image processing apparatus will necessarily convert the red thin lines into a pattern corresponding to the color of red. If for example the pattern corresponding to red is of slanting lines, a red thin line will probably be represented as dots. The image presented in these dots are not easy to see for the user, and the fact that the original image comprises red thin lines will not be recognized.